


Хэппи-эндов не бывает

by SexyThing



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyThing/pseuds/SexyThing
Summary: Хэппи-эндов не бывает. Он знал это с самого первого дня. Но все равно искал способ все изменить.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Все началось с арта. Доктор, вцепившийся в Ривер, как в спасительный плот, и надпись: "Don't you ever dare do that again, River". Он две недели сидел у меня в голове, как заноза, но, увы, мои руки не умеют рисовать. И потому жуткая, преследующая меня картина вылилась в разрывающие мою душу слова.   
> Возможен dark!Доктор.  
> Упоминающиеся эксперименты Крозье, планета Торос Бета и король Ирканос принадлежат эпохе Шестого Доктора, серии "Mindwarp".  
> Выполнено для команды Whoniverse на ФБ-2013.

Хэппи-эндов не бывает. Он знал это всегда, всю свою жизнь. Но знать – это одно. А испытать на собственном горьком опыте – совсем другое. 

Он убеждался в этом каждый раз, как встречался с ней. Когда случайно в пылу бега задевал ладонь Ривер своей ладонью, оставляя на коже ощущение ожога. Когда она, так замечательно умеющая читать его мысли, продолжала за ним фразу, конец которой он забывал, натолкнувшись на ее хорошо скрываемый восхищенный взгляд. Каждый раз, когда она оборачивалась и, бросив в его сторону хитрую и вместе с тем нежную улыбку, исчезала во времени и пространстве, а он делал шаг вперед, надеясь догнать, удержать, хотя бы на мгновение, на одно лишнее мгновение продлить эту встречу. Но каждый раз обрывал себя, отступал, встряхивал головой и отворачивался, чтобы не видеть ее удаляющуюся спину, ее исчезающую тень. 

И повторял: хэппи-эндов не бывает.

Он знал это с самого первого дня. Но все равно искал способ все изменить. Он чувствовал опасность, как дуло бластера, приставленного к виску. Продвигаться приходилось осторожно, прислушиваясь к каждому ответному шагу Вселенной, нащупывая почву, словно слепому. Он знал: если он сделает хотя бы один неверный шаг, мир вокруг него обрушится в бездну, из которой нет возврата. Но, в конце концов, ему стало наплевать. Бездна и Пустота – они тоже есть. И если в них будет она, может быть, там тоже будет неплохо.

Но выхода не было, не было способа, и каждый день он вздрагивал в тревожном предчувствии. Разум безжалостно нашептывал: еще один день, еще один день прошел зря, а решения нет…

И однажды он настал – день, когда Ривер ушла навсегда. Ушла смущенная и встревоженная, ушла, сжимая в дрожащих руках звуковую отвертку и раз за разом перекатывая на языке запретное слово. Ушла в Пустоту, из которой нет возврата. В бумажно-электронный рай, откуда не было выхода для нее, и куда не было входа для него. Ее время остановилось, и мир вокруг него замер тоже. Не было больше звезд, планет, галактик, тысяч эпох и миллионов миров. Не было больше ни врагов, ни друзей. Не было больше ни Ривер, ни Доктора. Только пустая оболочка с двумя кратерами прожженных сердец.

Хэппи-эндов не бывает.

Но решение пришло. Однажды, внезапно, непрошено, когда казалось, что надежды больше нет. Годы затворничества в заброшенной, затихшей, полумертвой ТАРДИС – такой же полумертвой, каким был он сам – дали свои ростки. Хилые и беззащитные, но способные вырасти в огромное и крепкое дерево, если приложить усилие. Он вспомнил. Вспомнил Кассандру, вспомнил Пери и жуткие, преступные эксперименты Наставников. Во тьме его души снова забрезжил лучик надежды. Мир, замерший столетия назад, завертелся вновь; солнца, покрывшиеся пылью и копотью, засияли ярче прежнего. 

И пусть эксперименты эти были запрещены повелителями времени, и пусть их восстановление могло изменить базовые принципы жизни во Вселенной. Эта Вселенная ни черта не стоила, когда глаза Ривер Сонг не могли видеть ее.

И он вернулся. Вернулся на Торос Бета, в ее сырые, мрачные, промозглые пещеры, пропахшие смертью и проклятой болотной рыбой. Он нашел лабораторию Крозье и восстановил то, что не успел уничтожить этот вандал Ирканос. Технологии Крозье при повторном, более внимательном и незамутненном взгляде оказались до смешного просты, даже примитивны. Но Доктору было все равно. Научный интерес давно сгинул. Перед собой он видел лишь цель, все остальное не имело значения.

Он вернулся в Библиотеку. Темные залы, так много лет назад вызывавшие у него лишь восхищение и, чуть позже, совсем немного – страх, теперь были противны и мрачны. Сизые тени, протянувшиеся от пыльных шкафов, тихо дремали, убаюкивая свои дикие плотоядные инстинкты в сумрачных бестелесных снах. Они не проснулись, когда в стенах архива раздался скрип двигателя ТАРДИС, эхом отлетая от стен, умножаясь и разделяясь, разлетаясь по всем коридорам и залам. Не проснулись, когда изменившаяся до неузнаваемости ТАРДИС приземлилась в Главном ядре, и утомленный повелитель времени со старыми изможденными глазами ступил на холодный каменный пол. Не проснулись, когда от машины времени к Ядру потянулись бесчисленные провода.

КЭЛ следила за ним с нескрываемым беспокойством, но молчала. Может быть, Ривер предупредила ее, что Доктор никогда не сдается. Может быть, она верила, что он вернется за ней. Может быть, она его ждала…

Тело Ривер не сгорело в тот день, а повреждения оказались не такими опасными, и одно осознание этого сохраняло его надежду. Она просто… ушла. Ушла, как уходила всегда, – с хитрой улыбкой и последним спойлером на губах, и маленькой гордой слезой на щеке. Ушла, бесконечно веря в то, что было у него впереди и за ее спиной. Отдавая свою жизнь за любовь, которой еще не было.

Не нужно было этого делать. Выход есть всегда, Ривер.

Крохотный, тихий, взволнованный голосок в глубине души заходился в перепуганном истерическом крике. Он совершает ошибку, он нарушает законы времени. Однажды он уже сделал это и поплатился своей жизнью. Неужели нужно это повторять? Но Доктор отмахивался от этого голоска, как от назойливой мухи. Он знал, что может сделать все. Сегодня, сейчас. Он больше не называл себя Победителем, больше не чувствовал себя богом. Он просто делал то, без чего не существовало ни его, ни всей Вселенной.

Немного энергии регенерации, возвращение старого долга. И последний, преступный, но отчаянный шаг. Когда с тихим гудением заработали приборы, постепенно набирая мощность, Старушка издала тяжелый вздох. Он погладил ее по стройному голубому боку, мысленно уговаривая потерпеть. Еще несколько минут, еще мгновение. Она стоит того, его Мелоди.

Пол у него под ногами вздрогнул, легко, едва заметно. Консоль выбросила несколько возмущенных искр, фонтаном разлетевшихся вокруг. Доктор бросился к панели, исправляя настройки, измеряя все возрастающую энергию. В груди что-то нещадно болело, словно кто-то развел там огромный костер; взгляд метался, руки дрожали. Холодный звон Монастырского колокола прорезал напряженный воздух, и тот словно разошелся по швам, раня и разрушая все вокруг себя, вонзая в нервы тонкие иглы испуга. 

Вспыхнувшие системные диски осветили Ядро грозными всполохами огня, обожгли своим жаром бледное лицо. Тени ожили и, шипя, словно раненые змеи, поспешно ретировались в дальний угол. Услышав короткий вскрик, он обернулся. Лицо КЭЛ исчезло с постамента.

Доктор тряхнул головой, усыпляя пробуждающуюся совесть.

Он не отступится. Никогда.

И тут все стихло. Замерли гудящие провода, умолк Монастырский колокол, подвесив в воздухе лишь отголоски эха; погасли экраны и контрольные панели Ядра. Еще сиял лишь белый успокаивающий свет, бьющий из приоткрытой двери ТАРДИС, да языки пламени, уничтожающие то, что осталось от живого компьютера с детским разумом.

Ривер не шевелилась. Он ждал. Долго. Слишком долго. Доктор прикрыл веки, чувствуя, как душу накрывает густая черная волна отчаяния.

Хэппи-эндов не бывает.

Глубокий вдох прорвался сквозь тишину. Два остановившихся было органа в груди вздрогнули, как от удара, и, разгоняясь, неровным шагом понеслись в бешеном марафоне надежды. 

Ривер открыла глаза. Изумление отразилось в них вместе с огнем пылающих жестких дисков. Она неловко, как после долгого сна, села, встряхнула головой, распуская непослушные золотистые кудри, подняла руки и взглянула на свои ладони, шевеля пальцами, словно они были чужими. Затем взгляд серо-зеленых глаз, полных недоверия и ужаса, встретился со взглядом карих. 

– Что ты сделал?

Доктор не ответил. Он жадно впитывал ее голос, ее движения, выражения ее лица: изумление, недоверие, радость, страх и ужас, сменяющие друг друга. Он ждал этого так долго, так долго томился неизвестностью. И теперь, когда все получилось, он просто не мог поверить.

– Доктор… что ты сделал?! – почти крикнула она.

Он сорвался с места и в два шага оказался возле нее. Обхватил Ривер за плечи, заставив неловко взмахнуть руками от неожиданности, и прижал к себе, цепляясь, словно за спасительный плот, за последнюю тростинку в целом океане, боясь отпустить, хоть на мгновение ослабить хватку и развеять мираж. Ее живое, переполненное жизнью сердце колотилось напротив его сердец, как птица в крохотной клетке.

Голос Доктора, хриплый и сдавленный, дрожал, когда он произнес: 

– Ривер… никогда не делай так больше.

* * *

Доктор проснулся с болью в затылке и тонкой соленой дорожкой, протянувшейся из уголка глаза к мочке уха. Отнял голову от подушки и сел на кровати, давя рыдания, вырывающиеся в сумрак комнаты. Холодными пальцами протер лицо.

Сон. Всего лишь сон. Не могло и быть иначе.

Хэппи-эндов не бывает.


End file.
